


口是心非（SJ）06

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	口是心非（SJ）06

口是心非（SJ）06

 

SJ版失巧  
S爽太J艾蕾娜  
初始遵循原版的三观不正  
多多少少有点改动  
但是会发展成什么样子只能问未来的我了（X

 

06

樱井翔从上一段无疾而终的暗恋里毕业了，然后陷入到一段更加无可救药的暗恋中。

 

如果说对于伊藤洋子的喜欢是年少时的不甘心，那么对于松本润的喜欢，或者可以把它称之为爱，就是纯粹的一个人为另一个人而感觉到心动。

“哇好苦........后味又做的甜甜的。”

相叶雅纪把樱井翔制作好的新品丢进嘴里之后立刻整张脸都皱起来，但是等外面苦涩的外衣被唾液化开之后，里面甜丝丝又带着酸味的味道又立刻安抚了前一刻舌尖品尝到的苦味。相叶雅纪不由得眼前一亮，他发现樱井翔已经挺长时间没有研制新品的，店里的生意虽然还过得去，但还是让他不由得担心。但是吃到今天这个新品，让他一下子对于樱井翔的手艺更有信心了。

 

“这个一定会大热的，名字想好了吗？”

樱井翔低头看着自己面前放着的巧克力块，比起以往的作品，这款新品显得朴素，简直如同一块没有经过加工的巧克力块一样，只有把它含进嘴里，感觉到苦涩的外壳一点点融化掉，才能吃到里面的甜味——那是巧克力职人的恋心。

 

“叫【恋心】。”

 

不再是卑微的觉得自己从一开始就被判出局的暗恋，那是只有酸涩的心情。对于松本润的喜欢让他的心觉得快乐更多——即便对方现在心有所属，他也并不会像过去喜欢伊藤洋子那样只觉得满心苦涩。樱井翔不知道这应该归功于他自己的成长，还是对于伊藤洋子未得到的憧憬大于喜欢的心情，总之他体会到了一种完全不同的感受。

 

“虽然翔君一直说自己对于巧克力的热情来自于伊藤桑，但我觉得这个巧克力会有不同哦，而且【恋心】啊，好像和之前有所改变呢。”

 

相叶雅纪靠在柜门上，饶有所思的盯着手里拿起的另一块巧克力端详，仿佛透过这款新品可以透视到樱井翔的内心。这很有趣，因为在此之前他从樱井翔这里感觉到的暗恋的情绪几乎都是负面的，虽然他可以借着这股负面的情绪转变为自己前进的动力，但情感终究是负面的。只是此刻明显不同，他能感觉到樱井翔像是整个人都变得开阔了，这种感觉他不觉得会来自于伊藤洋子。  
 

 

很显然，樱井翔要么有了交往的对象，要么有了喜欢的人，而这次的喜欢的心情要更纯粹。  
 

 

被相叶雅纪直白的问到这件事情，樱井翔自己倒是相当坦诚，喜欢有夫之妇都可以告诉相叶雅纪，那么喜欢松本润就更没什么好隐瞒的了。  
 

 

“是润君，你之前不也说我们俩相处比起情人更像情侣吗？”

 

虽然是自己发问了，但是真的从樱井翔的嘴里听到这个名字的时候，相叶雅纪还是觉得有几分惊讶。从小在国外长大的他对于成年人之间的交往关系是很放得开的，不论是樱井翔一直暗恋着有夫之妇，还是二宫和也喜欢上自己朋友的恋人，在他看来这并不是要去明确的判断对错的事情，因为感情是很难说的清道理的事情。

 

而从他认识樱井翔的时候，他就一直知道这个男人心里有一个一直抹不掉的名字，他以为这个名字的存在是非常坚固的，至少不会轻易的被谁动摇，要不然也不会这么多年里樱井翔就一直念念不忘。

 

但现在樱井翔站在他面前，神色轻松的从嘴里吐出另一个名字来。

 

实话实说，相叶雅纪也并不是很看好他的这份感情目前的进展。

 

穿着白色厨师服的男人叹了口气，趴在玻璃柜台上，神色有些复杂的看向带着笑容的樱井翔，语气里有些迟疑。

 

“翔君，我不是想泼你冷水哦，但是目前来看松本君根本没有这方面的意思吧？”

 

他之前是有开着玩笑说樱井翔和松本润的相处方式相比起其他的关系更像是热恋中的情侣，樱井翔每一次提起松本润的时候，眼角眉梢都带着笑意，但是从樱井翔描述两个人的关系来看，这很可能只是樱井翔的一厢情愿。

 

而樱井翔的反应比他想象中要坦然平静许多，对着他的叹气却只是并不太在意的耸了耸肩膀。

 

“就目前来看，至少润他还是单身，而且我们两个人的相处是很愉快的，那说明我总是有可以追求他的机会的，我也不再是18岁什么都不懂的小孩子了，我会自己去把握好机会的。”

 

18岁的时候他暗恋温柔漂亮的老师，却连一次完整正式的告白都羞于说出口，一直到他长到现在这样的岁数，在伊藤洋子面前都还像是18岁那个手足无措的自己。

 

但是松本润不一样，这个年下他好几岁的在他眼里还算是个孩子的人，对于他来讲就像是一个全新的开始。他坦然的接受着自己的这份喜欢的心情，愿意松本润依赖着自己朝自己撒娇，哪怕现在的感情还不是喜欢也不要紧，这一次他不会再做那个不战而败的懦夫。

 

相叶雅纪这才露出了一如平常的灿烂的笑容来，抬起胳膊动作幅度很大的拍了拍樱井翔的肩膀。

 

“既然翔君这么说，那我就放心啦，希望你一切顺利哦。”

 

樱井翔点了点头打算把刚刚使用没有使用完的巧克力收起来，手碰到了勺子之后，突然又像想起了什么事情一样，再次转向了相叶雅纪。

 

“爱拔酱，你是不是喜欢kazu？”

 

“……咳……咳咳咳……什么……”

 

因为这场分享隐秘心情的谈话已经结束了的相叶雅纪正端起自己的水杯喝水，被樱井翔突如其来的提问吓了一跳，呛得整张脸都红起来。

 

而对于他这样激烈的反应，樱井翔则露出了一个我都懂的表情。

 

“之前你跟我说kazu好像情绪不太对劲的时候，我也以为是我自己没有留意他的情况，所以还特意想找时间跟他聊一聊。但后来我又仔细的想了，kazu从小都是个不让人操心的孩子，有什么情绪都会藏的很隐蔽，不想让家人发现，是需要很用心很用心才能够看出他的情绪变化的。至少在这件事情上，我以前就没有成功过几次。”

 

樱井翔之前是有察觉到过二宫和也似乎有些情绪不太对劲，但是这种起伏波动并不是任何人都能够察觉到的，二宫和也是个很擅长于隐藏自己情绪的家伙，是像他这样和他相处过几十年的人才能够察觉到的事情。

 

这次换樱井翔拍了拍相叶雅纪的肩膀。

 

“所以如果不是专心致志的注视着他的人的话，是真的很难发现他这样的情绪的。那么爱拔酱，你又是出于什么在专心致志的注视着kazu呢？”

 

相叶雅纪因为呛到水而憋红的脸此刻才渐渐恢复了正常，一贯都喜欢带着开朗笑意的脸，在此刻露出了一个有几分苦恼的笑容。

 

“是，我喜欢nino，但是他有其他喜欢的人。”

 

然后赶在樱井翔开口之前，先堵住了他的话头。

 

“我的情况和翔君的也有所不同，所以在nino没有处理好他现在的那段关系之前，我也不想把我的心情告诉他，让他觉得这件事情更加的复杂化，所以麻烦翔君就当做什么都不知道。”

 

这一次樱井翔收起了脸上的笑意，严肃正经的点了点头。

 

“我问你这件事情，并不是想要插手你们之间的感情。但是爱拔酱我有一句话要先说在前头，kazu是我弟弟，我答应过我爸还有他去世的妈妈，我会保护他。”

 

而相叶雅纪也一本正经的点了点头，对于樱井翔现在的严肃认真心里觉得很感动，作为独生子女对于这种兄弟之间的感情总是很憧憬，而且现在的樱井翔表现出了一副很可靠的哥哥的样子，甚至都没有对他喜欢二宫和也这件事情表示惊讶，看来是真的很了解二宫和也。

 

“我绝对不会伤害他，我可以向你保证。”

 

“你说爱拔酱怎么会喜欢kazu呢？”

 

“也不知道是从什么时候开始的，明明两个人接触都在我眼皮子底下呀，难道爱拔酱有偷偷约过他吗？”

 

“哎为什么我要经历自己的好朋友，喜欢上自己的弟弟这种事情，他们俩交往了倒没什么，他们两个人要是分手了我不是很尴尬吗？”

 

“不过爱拔酱说kazu有喜欢的人，这个说法也太宽泛了吧，他到底是有喜欢的人还是有正在交往的人，到底是什么样的情况？我上次问的时候他也不跟我说，我怎么有个这么让人操心的弟弟。”

 

……

 

看着樱井翔在他的公寓里转来转去转了很多很多圈的松本润终于放下了手里的漫画书，随手捏了一个纸团精准的砸在樱井翔的小腿上，然后地毯上站起身向后退了两步整个人缩在沙发上。

 

“所以爱拔酱为什么不能喜欢nino，nino性格又好长的又可爱，喜欢上他不正常吗？”

 

nino……性格……好……

 

常年在家里被吐槽被压迫被指挥被无视的樱井翔敢怒而不敢言。

 

“我没有说他们两个谁不好的意思，但我真的就是冒撞的问了一下……谁知道爱拔酱真的就承认了……明明在此之前我一直都认为爱拔酱对待卡组就像我一样是哥哥看弟弟呢。”

 

结束了转圈圈行为的樱井翔也缩在了沙发上，把松本润放在茶几上面看漫画吃的薯片丢进自己的嘴里咬的嘎吱嘎吱响。

 

“所以你现在很焦虑？很不知所措？”

 

“有那么一点吧……”

 

樱井翔迟疑着给出了回答，没成想下一秒松本润就整个人凑了过来，吧唧一下亲在他的嘴唇上。被松本润刚刚一直在吃薯片，嘴唇上还沾着一点薯片渣，带着薯片上淡淡的青柠味道。

 

漂亮的眼睛眨巴眨巴了两下。

 

“现在觉得好点了吗？”

 

所以有的时候樱井翔觉得自己喜欢上松本润是一件非常之必然的事情，因为只要你和这个家伙近距离的接触了，就每分每秒都会被他这种自然而然的撒娇或者是可爱的行为打动。他刚刚还因为惊讶和不知所措，而有些烦躁的心情，立刻就被另一种更加激烈的心动所取代了。

 

他甚至下意识的往后缩了缩，怕松本润察觉到他此刻激烈的心跳声。

 

但是又舍不得这样温软的安慰。

 

“就……还有点吧。”

 

面前的小模特鼓了鼓脸，似乎很不满意他这样的答案，但还是乖巧的顺着这样的姿势向后稍微的退了一些，然后跪坐在了沙发上俯下了身。

 

这是樱井翔察觉到他对于松本润喜欢的心情之后，第一次来到松本润的公寓，以往只要没事就可以来的地方，在他察觉到自己的心情之后，突然就变得有些难以靠近了。明知道松本润对于他的到来是很欢迎的，也绝不会问他为什么来却自己充满了心虚的想要找一个合理的理由再来。

 

今天还是松本润打电话给他说下午早早的就结束了工作，听相叶雅纪说店里出了新的巧克力，问他能不能带来一份给自己，这才巴巴的跑上门来。

 

樱井翔不知道是不是因为对于伊藤洋子充满了仰望的喜欢，让他养成了这样的惯性，明明从前和自己地位很对等的可以正常轻松的相处的松本润，他喜欢上他之后也不由自主的开始习惯于将他置于比自己更高的位置上试图以仰望的姿态喜欢他。

 

但是松本润和伊藤洋子又是不一样的。

 

他在物理距离上离自己更近，而且会因为他一句心情没那么愉快，就愿意取悦他。

 

即便并不是出于和自己对等的喜欢的心情。

 

白皙而骨节分明的手指上戴了一颗很夸张的戒指，但是有几跟指头的指尖上还沾着薯片的粉末，不知怎的樱井翔就会觉得这幅画面特别的生活化，仿佛窥视到了松本润更隐私的一面。

 

小模特现在对于这样的事情已经很驾轻就熟了，他伸手扯开樱井翔身上穿着的睡裤，隔着棉质的内裤揉捏樱井翔半挺起的欲望，感觉到他的性器渐渐的抬头之后，很轻易的就拉开内裤让整个村里的性器暴露出来。冰冷坚硬的戒指在触碰到性器的时候带来一丝奇妙的感觉，与柔软又温暖的手指尖截然不同。

 

松本润最近因为某个广告而稍微的留长了头发，樱井翔下午刚见到他的时候对方扎了一个公主头，而现在有些卷的黑发全部披散下来，落在樱井翔的大腿上扎的有些痒。

 

接着性器就被容纳进了柔软的口腔，松本润一只手撑在樱井上的大腿上，一只手仔细的扶着自己的落下来的头发，努力的吞吐着想要把他的性器还在更深的地方，更有力的取悦樱井翔。

 

松本润不是第一次给他口，比起他想象的松本润对于这件可能感觉上并不愉快的事情并不排斥，反而挺乐意在情事了选择更多样的方式取悦彼此的身体。但是这种感觉在他察觉了自己的心情之后就显得格外的不同了，他现在心爱的人跪在他两腿之间低下头认真的吞吐着他的欲望，白皙的皮肤渐渐泛起粉色，嘴唇也愈发嫣红。

 

这比以往任何时候都刺激着他的欲望。

 

大概是现在的姿势不是很舒服，松本润从他两腿之间抬起了头，带着水光的眼睛望向他。

 

“我换个姿势哦。”

 

然后从沙发挪到了地毯上，端端正正的跪在了樱井翔的两腿之间，手指尖轻松捏着樱井翔的阴囊，舌尖不断的试探性的舔舐着他的铃口。最后是樱井翔先受不了了，扶着松本润的后脑勺半强迫的让他把整个阴茎吃下去，搭在他的脑后辅助着他的动作，没多久在快感的强烈刺激之下把积攒了多天的精液射在松本润嘴里。

 

扯过一边的纸巾擦自己的嘴角的时候，被樱井翔有些粗鲁的动作弄的泪光闪闪的松本润有些无力的靠在沙发上，小声的嘟囔。

 

“我有时候会想啊，就算让凉君喜欢上我对于老天来讲事件很困难的事情，那发生点身体关系也可以呀，再不济，让我这样替他……”

 

话还没说完，就被樱井翔卡着腰从地上抱了起来，整个人丢在了床上。

 

樱井翔从他的身后压上来，轻易的就解掉了他的睡衣带子，强势的啃咬着松本润的嘴唇，把他后面的话全部堵在了嘴里。

 

“润，不会以为这样就结束了吧？”

 

“你来的时候不是说今天不做吗？”

 

那是因为樱井翔不想两个人之间只有身体上的关系，但即便什么都不做，也能有充足的跟松本润待在一起的理由，所以才这么说了。

 

但现在情况明显发生了变化。

 

即便很清楚松本润喜欢远山凉，但对于喜欢着松本润的樱井翔来讲，从他的嘴里听到这个名字说出这样的话是个不小的刺激。

 

然后他只看着自己，只念着自己的名字，想要他完完全全的只属于自己。

 

这样的占有欲在此刻完全的侵占了樱井翔的大脑，甚至比身体上的欲望更强烈的控制着他。

 

“那你让我先去趟洗手间……”

 

松本润的话还没说完就整个人被翻转了过来，樱井翔压在他的身上，喷洒出的热切的呼吸让松本润也渐渐的觉得身上开始变得烧热起来。樱井翔在情事里向来强势，而松本润很喜欢这一点，此刻他也完全没有挣扎的向对方打开了身体。

 

“翔君，今天也可以内射哦，我明天没安排工作。”

 

樱井翔低沉的笑声在他耳边响起。

 

“在床上说这样的话，你可真信任我的自制力。”

 

松本润侧过头亲了亲樱井翔的侧脸。

 

在情事里樱井翔总是很在意他的感受，这让他会有种被保护着的感觉，但是偶尔他也会想要试试更刺激的感觉，不论怎么样，好像把自己交给樱井翔就是一件令人觉得无比安心的事情。

 

“因为是翔君嘛。”

 

即便不是喜欢，至少也是特殊的吧。

 

樱井翔忽略了自己听到这句话的时候心里泛起的酸涩，露出了温柔的笑容来亲了亲松本润的嘴角。

 

“可别哭着求我停下。”

 

“才不会呢，别小瞧人。”

 

但事实证明多年长几岁并不是白长了几岁，况且樱井翔这会儿喜欢着他，卯足了劲儿地想要松本润只想着他一个人，不许在情事里跑神，可是半点也不会客气。从前给松本润口都是作为前戏的一部分，帮助他更快的打开身体。但是今天显然是故意为了撩拨他，松本润躺在床上两条白皙的腿被分到了最大的程度，樱井翔一边吸吮着他的性器，一边不断揉捏着他的大腿内侧，精囊还有后穴。在感觉到松本润整个身体慢慢的紧绷之后，樱井翔的食指探进了松本润的后穴里，不是像过去那样试探性的，而是直接进到了最深处，确保后续已经完全湿润之后就又塞了两根指头进去，开始快速的抽插起来。

 

手指不如性器粗粝，但却更灵活，更何况此刻松本润的性器也到了高潮边缘，双重的刺激让她整个人开始无力的挣扎想要逃开，但整个人被樱井像死死摁住，只能咬着自己的下唇不断的左右摇着头来试图舒缓这种快感。

 

“翔君……慢点……啊……”

 

“……啊……不行……我不行……”

 

精液喷射出来的吗时候松本润还是掉眼泪了，眼睛带着泪痕鼻头也红彤彤的，身体不受控制的一抖一抖。

 

而樱井翔并没有停下来。

 

松本润整个人被摁着趴在床上把屁股高高撅起来，腰部还因为刚刚的高潮而颤抖着，整个人还懵懵的时候，樱井翔的性器就毫不客气的挤了进来，开始不断的抽插起来。

 

尚未结束上一波高潮的身体万分敏感，根本受不得半点刺激，猛烈的抽插让松本润整个人都没办法在床上趴得住，但樱井翔的手臂狠狠的扣着他的腰。

 

“……啊啊……不行……翔君……我不行……”

 

“求求你……慢点……”

 

“………我受不了……慢点……呜……”

 

松本润甜腻腻的呻吟同催情剂一般，只是加重了樱井翔的欲望，让他的抽插更加的深入，每次都恨不得顶进松本润身体的最深处。

 

松本润能够感觉到小腹的酸胀感，整个人都被这样剧烈的快感支配了，绝顶的快感要把他洇灭，让他几乎快要忘记了挣扎，只是不断的放肆的呻吟着，求饶着，喊着樱井翔的名字。

 

等他意识到的时候，已经来不及了。

 

积攒着的尿液泄露一般的流出来，整个身体不断的抖动着，刺激的松本润整个人有些失控的哭起来。

 

“讨厌……难受……”

 

“……呜……不许看……”

 

紧紧相扣着松本润柔软的腰完成了最后几下抽插，樱井翔把自己的精液全数射在了松本润的身体里，然后一把捞起哭的整个人都在抖的松本润进了浴室，放好水之后两个人一起躺了进去。

 

松本润整个人软趴趴的趴在他的身上，鼻头还红红的，还在抽泣着。

 

樱井翔温柔的吻落在他的额头和鼻尖上，把松本润整个人抱在自己的怀里轻轻的拍着他的后背。

 

怀里的小模特乖乖的靠在他的肩膀上闭上了眼睛，低声说话的声音里带着嘶哑，也带这些不知名的情绪。

 

“如果我喜欢的是翔君就好了。”


End file.
